


Aftermath of War

by Insert_UrSoul



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Family Dynamics, Finale aftermath, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor minecraft mechanics, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Philza POV, Swearing, headcanons galore, sbi as family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insert_UrSoul/pseuds/Insert_UrSoul
Summary: A collection of oneshots featuring Philza Minecraft as he struggles to pick up the pieces of his son's undoing.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Phil Watson, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), shawty like a melody
Kudos: 52





	Aftermath of War

**Author's Note:**

> the last of my braincells: PLEASE don't start a new story again, you barely even started on your other ones--
> 
> my brainrot: aaaoo wee ooaaaw wwoooaa eeeaaaww aaawoo
> 
> each chapter features a character being the main focus to interact with Phil. Some are light hearted (like the first chapter) and some are... angsty. Reminder that the actions of characters does not reflect to their irl self ahoohoo

The first thing that bothered him the moment he started to acquaint himself with living in this new realm is the fact that he can no longer fly as he usually would. Having spent a better part of his life gliding through the air fantasizing that he was one of the fabled Terra Swoop Force member, it was quite off putting to suddenly have to orient himself as a spectator of the skies instead. 

His wings, which were enormous and strong enough to support his weight, somehow did not function as they normally would in this world. The man spent an irritatingly long time jumping off a tall cliff to try and catch flight only to keep on diving into a nearby lake instead. By the third hour mark did Dream finally took pity and addressed him.

"WHAT! What do you mean they don't work?!" 

"I've disabled it, as simple as that." The Admin of the world simply replied as he shrugged unapologetically. "I just don't think its fair for other people who isn't born with them."

"Then how am I supposed to move from place to place then?"

Dream seemed mildly amused with his question if his chuckle was to hint at anything. 

"You got legs don't you? Use em like the rest of us peasants."

Never had Phil wanted to smack another smug bastard with his wings into the face of the sun but years of being a single father to three gremlin children has taught him the value of patience. Soon when the time is right, he will personally arrange Dream's funeral despite him being the closest equivalent to a god in this realm. 

Still, Phil hadn't deactivated the Elytra purely out of whim. The weight of it was familiar to him, having spent years wearing it on his back so having it off would surely put him off balance. Some of the members gave him an odd look for his decision but Quackity seemed happy enough to see another winged person in the server. Phil is still questioning as to why Quackity's wings were so... small but figured that it might be too rude to ask. They're a pretty sheen of gold compared to his pale grey ones so he gives him that.

"The discrimination against us wingers sucks balls man," The man had grumbled once Phil had questioned his stance on said problem. "And I don't wanna find another new world to inhabit cuz the people here are like my family now and... y'know, _mi familia es mi vida and shit._ "

Phil could only nod his head in mute agreement. 

Ah well, at least Phil can still give out the best hugs with the help of his curled wings. ~~(techno and wilbur always said so)~~ At least that what Tommy always said so. And with how sensitive the current situation is, Phil has a lot of hugs to give. 

Despite being more or less accepting of his current flightless situation, he had still complained about it whenever he can to the point where when Tommy had shamelessly called out on his bitching, everyone immediately agreed with him. He threatened to hit them with his sandals if they ever dared to gang up and disrespect him again but the damage has already been dealt, Phil is suddenly self-conscious of overspilling his flightless woes to everyone around him repeatedly.

Tommy, still having the innate capacity to feel regret (sometimes) felt bad and decided to do something good for a change (very rare). He spent a few days setting this all up, taking into account that he still needs to help in the reformation of New L'Manburg ~~(and also because Techno isn't here to help him anymore)~~ , before finally cornering Phil with a badly wrapped gift that vaguely looks like an oversized fork.

Phil, being an expert in all things concerning weaponry thanks to years of raising battle-hungry children, immediately clocked the gift to be a trident. Tommy seemed vaguely disappointed at his blank expression when he unwrapped it but quickly pulled himself together.

"So uh, a trident." Phil was quick to note that it wasn't even enchanted but he didn't have the hearts to point that out to Tommy. "Nice?"

"Wha-- what do you mean _'''''nice''''????_ **Bitch** , you know how annoying it was to hunt those sea fuckers down?? Only by my pure integrity and sheer willpower did I managed to get one for you old man!"

Admittedly Phil felt a bit embarrassed, having forgotten how hard it was to obtain one. Having owned one for the longest of time back in his realm, it didn't even occurred to him to even consider the hardship the young teen had faced in the effort to get one for him.

But still....

"Sorry, sorry! Just playing with ya kid. I just..." He faltered, suddenly unsure on what to say. "I don't know what to do with this?"

"... you're kidding. Don't tell me mans gone senile already!" Tommy said accusingly at Phil with a scrunched up expression of pure horror. "Use yo brains dadman, trident in water? Ring any bells? Rain and shit?"

Oh. Oh **shit.**

"This... tridents are allowed in this realm? You can use em to fly and shit?"

Sensing excitement from Philza, Tommy finally huffed a sigh of relief. "Finally! Took you long enough old man. I know its not a good substitution for yo wings but y'know, I don't have OP on this realm despite how many times I asked the _green bitch_ so I can't reactivate elytras."

"Tommy- shit." The man, now realizing just how precious and thoughtful this gift really is, cradled the trident like it was precious ore. "This is very kind of you kid."

"Yeah well, me and the rest of New L'Manburg is tired of you being a bitchy sad grandpa so consider this as something done out of pity."

The sudden hug that followed afterwards caught Tommy offguard but he didn't complain at all. A small price to pay for being kind to people.

Phil is definitely going to enchant the hell out of this sad fork once the wholesome hug session is over, that's for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Spot any grammar mistakes? 
> 
> Good.
> 
> Next chapter might either be Karl-centric or Quackity, depends if I'm actually going to write it instead of procrastinating.


End file.
